Daelott
by DocDragon
Summary: Daelott's zoanoid revolution is about to begin... (Chapter 3 up! If you guys wanna see chapter 4, then FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!)
1. Chapter 1: Genesis of Daelott

Disclaimer! Okay, I don't own Bio-Booster Armor: Guyver. I do own Daelott, Mondo, and any of the zoanoids that appear in the end-of-chapter Datafiles  
  
Daelott  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"It's truly an amazing creation. I think he's my greatest work yet." The voice inadvertently echoed through the development division of Chronos Canada. "If this zoanoid is a success, I'm a shoe-in for the next zoalord position." The voice sounded hopeful but long-suffering, like a prisoner who was about to be free after decades in solitary confinement.  
  
"I'm amazed that you managed to figure out how to control him. The top minds here have been grappling with this problem for years." A second voice responded. "With good reason, I might add."  
  
"Rocies, you worry too much. None of my previous works have gone rogue on me, and I'm certain that Daelott won't either." Dr. Mondo grinned, looking up into the tank, the green light it was emitting making him look even more ghostly than he already was. "Drain the fluids and awaken him."  
  
"Huh? What's happening?...It's cold now. Where am I?" A near-continuous stream of somewhat disjointed thoughts rolled through Daelott's mind as the glass walls of his tank slid down, revealing him to the world. "Who are they?" Daelott's wonderings continued as he saw the two men standing in front of them. One of them was very sickly-looking, stooped over with pale skin, dark rings under his eyes, and hair that was utterly dishevveled. The other looked better, a well-trimmed beard and neatly styled hair framing his face. The sickly one was grinning from ear to ear, the other was staring at him in minor disbelief, as if his face wasn't used to showing emotion.  
  
"Greetings, Daelott. It's nice to meet you." The sickly one said.  
  
"Daelott? Is that my name? Who are you?"  
  
"Yes, Daelott is your name. I am Dr. Mondo" he gestured to himself. "And this is Rocies." he indicated his friend.  
  
"Hello, then. Do you think you could tell me where I am?"  
  
"Certainly. But first, let's get you something to wear."  
  
It was at that point when Daelott realized he was completely naked. Skinny, hairy and naked. "Good idea."  
  
Later, after Daelott had been dressed in the standard Chronos combatant uniform, Mondo began explaining. "Daelott, you are in the Canada branch of Chronos Corporation, the true masters of the world."  
  
"Really?" Daelott questioned.  
  
"Yes." Mondo answered. "We are the true masters of humanity, and soon we will rise and take the world that is rightfully ours! And you, Daelott, are a vital part of my plan."  
  
"Hmm. If I'm such a vital part of the plan, then what exactly do I have to do?"  
  
"What you were designed to do, Daelott. Clear your mind, and listen."  
  
Since he had been created, Daelott had been aware of something tugging at the edges of his perception, a sort of "mental static" edging the peripheries of his mind. As his mind cleared, that static began giving way to voices, then images. Hundreds of voices talking about everything from how bored they were to how they were certain they were going to die. And images upon images upon images, from security camera footage to computer data to humans transforming into monsters. Within the space of a second, Daelott's mind was flooded and he jolted back to reality. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was why you're such an important part of the plan, Daelott. Try it again, and try to listen to just one voice."  
  
Daelott sighed. "Okay." As he cleared his mind, the same flood of images and voices nearly overloaded him. It took a herculean effort to shut them out, but he finally managed to focus on a single stream of conciousness.  
  
"Hmmm, two pairs..." Daelott saw a poker hand. Two threes, two 7s, and a king. Then the view changed, and he saw 3 others, all participating in the same game. Apparently, he was looking through someone's eyes.  
  
"I raise you 10."  
  
"Raise 70." The person directly across from his viewpoint's lip twitched slightly.  
  
"I'm out."  
  
"I'm out." The people on his viewpoint's left and right tossed their hands on the table.  
  
"You in?" the person's lip twitched again in an attempt to hide a smile.  
  
"He's bluffing." Daelott thought, and he felt something from his viewpoint.  
  
"I'm in." Daelott's viewpoint tossed in the chips, and the only remaining person tossed his hand on the table.  
  
"How did you know I was bluffing?" Daelott smiled to himself as he saw the utterly priceless expression on the loser's face, but then heard another voice in his head.  
  
"Excellent work, Daelott! Bravo!" Daelott snapped back to reality as Mondo's voice rang through his brain. "You're a natural, just as intended."  
  
"Um, thank you sir."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, what do you know about your nature?"  
  
"My nature?" Daelott was confused. "I don't think I know anything about that..."  
  
"Well, it's about time you found out." Mondo reached into Daelott's mind and issued a mental command. "Daelott, AWAKEN!"  
  
Daelott froze in place, trapped by an unknown force, a strange power coursing through him. He could actually feel his body changing, new muscles tearing through his clothes, revealing a whitish armor-like plating. What looked to be crystals formed on his forearms, and his hands changed, leaving him with only 2 fingers and a thumb. Daelott's hair seemed to disappear as his head warped and shifted, a bulge forming between his shoulders, growing up his neck and fusing with his cranium. An unearthly noise filled Mondo's office as Daelott's mouth was replaced with what looked like the biological equivalent of a speaker, tentacles actually growing out of his cheekbones, limply hanging down to his chest. His eyes had become large, yellow and almond-shaped, lacking pupils and looking more like the compound eyes of an insect. Daelott's nose was reduced to a mere pair of holes on his face, and he had what looked like whiskers growing out of his chin.  
  
"What. The heck. Am I?" Daelott asked between gasps for air, his voice sounding synthesised and tinny.  
  
"You are the first of your kind, a zoalord-enhanced zoanoid." Mondo replied, looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"In layman's terms, you are a zoanoid. And a zoalord is capable of telepathically controlling zoanoids. So you are a zoanoid capable of controlling other zoanoids."  
  
"Really?" Daelott looked over his zoaform, noticing that he now had only 3 toes on each foot, one of which came out of his heel. "How do I do that?"  
  
"Just like how you told the winner of that poker game the other guy was bluffing. Just reach into the mind you want to control, and think what you want done."  
  
Daelott concentrated, his mind reaching out to Rocies, who'd been standing in the shadows all the while. "Do the macarena." At this command, Rocies started dancing, looking like he was hypnotized. Both Daelott and Mondo broke out into laughter at the sight of him dancing like an idiot.  
  
"Magnificent!" was all that Mondo managed to get out before breaking down into a pile of giggles again, and having to think what he had to say to Daelott. "But there is still much more you have to learn. We begin after we can stop laughing." Their laughter echoed through the office as Rocies fought to stop dancing.  
  
Zoanoid Data- Chronos Canada Branch  
  
Development Code: ZETT-001  
  
Serial Number: YZN-032-MO  
  
Name:Daelott  
  
Present status: Zoalord-enhanced test type  
  
Information: Created by Dr.Mondo as a means to extend the Chronos command structure and allow indirect control over ever-increasing numbers of zoaforms. While experiments in this have been performed for years, Daelott is the only version of this variety to survive processing.  
  
Abilities: This zoanoid was designed as a tactical unit, and it lacks raw power, but more than makes up for it in intelligence and defensive capability. Despite it's zoalord-like enhancements, it does not retain any zoaform strength as a human. Additionally, Daelott's bio-energy reserves are limited, and it must recharge between uses. This is done either by extended rest periods, or draining the bio-energy of a zoanoid by touching it with his tentacles.  
  
-Daelott's muscles are less enhanced than most other zoanoids, and it possesses the strength of only 5 men in zoaform.  
  
-Daelott's skin is extremely tough, and it's durability is that of a hyper- zoanoid. In addition, it is capable of projecting a bio-energy shield from the synthetic zoacrystals on it's forearms, either directionally or omnidirectionally. The directional fields use less power than the omnidirectional one, but are incapable of defending against multidirectional attacks.  
  
-Daelott's reflex speed is approximately 120 times normal.  
  
-Daelott is capable of telepathically controlling zoanoids much like a zoalord. However, this control can be overridden by a stronger telepathy. Additionally, Daelott is incapable of commanding a zoanoid to self- destruct.  
  
-Daelott was built to be fast, as well as durable. It's maximum ground speed is 100k/h. It is also capable of telekinetic flight, and can reach flight speeds of 500k/h.  
  
Height: 191 cm Weight: 89 kg 


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Failure

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had school stuff. Now that school's out for the summer, I'll be able to update more often. BTW, I don't own Bio-Booster Armor: Guyver or any of the characters mentioned in it, but I do own Mondo, the human, and the zoanoids listed in the datafiles at the end of each chapter.(I know this should be in chapter 1, but give me a break) Chapter 2:  
Weeks passed, and Daelott was trained in how to use his powers. Mondo sat in his office, smiling contentedly to himself. After passing control of some zoanoids to Daelott, the psychic headache that had been plaguing him for months had disappeared, and he was looking much better. He still had the rings under his eyes, but the colour had returned to his skin and he was standing straight again. He read through the latest reports on Daelott with interest.  
  
"Daelott is progressing as expected. Direct telepathic links have been established with over 300 zoanoids of all varieties currently mass- produced. Training missions have gone as expected, with an average success rate of 87%. Request permission to transfer non-standard units to Daelott's control.  
Daelott's behaviour remains erratic. He spends up to 4 days at a time in zoaform and has repeatedly requested a custom-tailored uniform designed to fit it. Additionally, he has an abnormal emotional connection with his subordinates. This must be rectified if Daelott is to become a front-line commander."  
  
"Hmmm." Mondo thought to himself. "This requires my personal attention. And I know just how to handle this." He pressed the button on his intercom. "Rocies, bring Daelott to me ASAP."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Excellent." Mondo leaned back in his chair, smiling the smile of someone who had a master plan which was about to come to fruition. "Daelott will be perfect. I know it."  
  
"Sir? You asked for me?" Daelott poked his head into the office, still in his zoaform.  
  
"Yes, Daelott. Come in."  
  
Daelott nervously took a seat. "What exactly did you want to see me for, sir?"  
  
"Daelott," Mondo sighed, "I've heard a lot of stuff about you and your odd connection with the zoanoids. You've been far too lenient with them. Lenience means weakness. Weakness means failure. And failure is not an option, get it?" Daelott nodded. "Remember how yesterday's practice mission went horribly wrong?"  
  
Daelott had enough time to get out a "Yes, Sir." Before the memories were forcibly brought to the surface. The mission was simple enough, take 3 operatives into a supply depot and get a shipment of mutagen for the next month of zoanoid production. Everything was going fine until some huge guy in a black trenchcoat showed up. At first nobody thought anything of it, and were just going to beat the guy senseless until he sent one of them flying with a single blow. At once, Daelott ordered transformation, and his two remaining agents transformed. One of them turned into what looked like a Ramotith, except it looked more walrus-like than ape-like. The other grew an insect-like carapace, with spikes located down the centre of its back and on the outside of its calves. Its head was almost identical to a Gregole's, except there was only one forward-pointing horn, and 4 eyes.  
Daelott remembered the commands he issued his troops. "Voll, load the shipment. Soln, take care of the human." The walrus-man started loading barrels of god-knows-what into a van, whilst the red creature rounded on the trenchcoat-clad human.  
  
"You've got a lot of balls to try and stop us, human. While I salute you for it, I still can't let you leave." Soln tried to grab the human's head, but he dodged with a level of quickness that no human could match. "Whaa- at?" Soln looked confused for about 2 seconds before the human charged, literally lifting him up and slamming him into the concrete wall of the warehouse, where he got stuck.  
  
Meanwhile, Voll had finished loading the van and was starting to advance on the human. Voll roared, attempting to jump the human, but said human rapidly wheeled around, pulling a sledgehammer out of his coat, and nailed Voll in the stomach. Hard. The blow sent the creature flying clear across the warehouse, leaving him sprawled on the floor, blood leaking from the corner of it's mouth. The human, replacing the hammer in his coat, closed in on Voll, ready to finish him off, when Voll lurched back to his feet and began viciously attacking the human. Amazingly, he matched Voll blow for blow, not even phased by the tremendously powerful blows. Frustrated, Voll grabbed the human and reared his head back, ready to stab the human with his tusks. With inhuman reaction time, the human managed to break Voll's grip and grab his tusks less than a centimetre away from his face. The two remained in this position for a few seconds, the effort they were giving nearly visible, until the human stressed, snapping Voll's tusks off. Voll recoiled in agony, roaring his pain to the warehouse until the human dashed in and buried Voll's tusks in his own neck, silencing his roars.  
  
"NO! VOLL!!!" Soln roared, breaking himself free from the wall. The commotion had also brought the previously unconscious Chronos operative back to reality, where he transformed into a second Voll zoanoid. Soln and the second Voll surrounded the human, with Voll hanging back while Soln moved in for the kill. "You shit, I'm going to make you BEG ME to kill you." Soln swung at the human, who blocked the blow, getting smacked to his knees in the process. The human evaded the next blow, and charged at Soln, landing a punch on his stomach that didn't seem to have any effect, other hurting like hell. Soln simply laughed, grabbing the human by the head and lifting him up so they were eye to eye. "Any last words, shithead?" The human got a thoughtful look on his face, then grinned, and kicked Soln in the crotch. Hard. "AAAARRRRRRRGH!" Soln roared, letting the human drop as he fell to his knees, clutching the chink in his armour that the human had decided to introduce to his steel-toed boot. Then out came the hammer, and the human walloped Soln in the face, sending him flying 10 feet before crashing into the floor. Soln had barely hit the floor when the human jumped him, pounding on his face. Soln took about 20 seconds of this punishment before dislodging the human and tossed him away. The human managed to land on his feet and was ready to go after Soln again before getting grabbed by Voll and placed into an arm-lock. "Hehhh, that's it. Hold him tight." Soln staggered back to his feet, missing 4 teeth and 2 eyes. "I'm going to run you through you son of a bitch!" Soln charged like an infuriated bull, ready to skewer the human on his horn. The human waited until Soln was a few meters away before managing to reverse Voll's hold and shove him into Soln. He was skewered like a cocktail wiener on Soln's horn. Soln screeched to a halt and just stood there in abject horror as Voll's carcass dissolved off his horn. Soln simply stood there for a few minutes before what just happened sank in. That bastard human had just killed two of his comrades, no, his friends. There was no doubt in Soln's mind that that shitheaded little bastard was going to PAY! Soln let out a bestial roar and charged the human, who once again drew his hammer. With all the strength and skill of a major league baseball player, the human swung his hammer, sending Soln flying once more, this time crashing to the ground near the van with a huge dent in his chest armour.  
  
Daelott was forced to mentally survey the situation. He'd lost one zoanoid, and two more were in no condition to fight. The human that had done the damage seemed to be busying himself with collecting Soln's knocked-out teeth. Daelott mentally ordered both of them to get in the truck and get the hell out of there, and Soln began dragging himself into the truck. Voll tried to move, but his moaning and struggling got the attention of the human. Once again, the human grinned an unforgettable evil grin, producing what looked like some kind of auto-injector from one of his trenchcoat pockets and advancing on Voll. Daelott shuddered inwardly as he heard the screech of burning rubber as Soln drove the truck out of there, the deafening scream of Voll's final roar, and the feeling of Mondo taking over and forcing Voll to self-destruct. The memory ended there.  
  
"Do you know why I forced you to relive that, Daelott?" Mondo asked.  
  
"Not really, sir. Was it to show me what I did wrong?" Daelott replied sheepishly.  
  
"No. Soln, get in here." A heavily bandaged human limped into Mondo's office. Daelott recognised him immediately as the same Soln that was unceremoniously beaten in that practice mission. "Now. You are not able to terminate a zoanoid, but I can. And there is only one way to treat this bad a failure. Soln let out a frightened whimper, and then exploded, showering the walls, carpet, most of the office furniture, and the two chronos commanders. "Now, do you understand?" Daelott simply nodded, unable to form words. "Good. Now go." Daelott left wordlessly.  
  
"He shouldn't have killed Soln like that. Soln had feelings, friends. Heck, he was MY friend. Besides that, nobody could've predicted that some freakishly strong human would show up. But why would Mondo say that I was created to lead the zoanoids if he doesn't believe I can do it? I mean, I know that we have feelings, but he's just a hearless jerk. Heh, if I was a child in this situation, I'd just run away. But as I am now? Hell no.  
  
Well, maybe.  
  
Zoanoid Data- Chronos Canada Branch  
  
Serial Number- ZN-012ca Name: Voll Present Status: Mass-produced Hyper-muscle type  
  
Information: This zoanoid was developed at Chronos Canada and successfully adjusted at an early stage to be a hyper-muscle model. This model's adjustment was so successful, that it is on par with Ramotith for ease of development.  
  
Abilities: Designed to function in arctic conditions, Voll can fight at temperatures where normal zoanoids would freeze to death, and is capable of surviving cold up to -100 degrees centigrade. However this means that it cannot fight continually in temperatures higher than 40 degrees without suffering heat exhaustion.  
  
Voll's strength is 10 times that of a normal human, and its durability is on par with most standard zoanoids. It is slightly less fast than the accepted norm, and is only capable of reaching a maximum ground speed of 35 km/h.  
  
Height: 230cm Weight: 177kg  
  
Development Code: MST 00140 Serial Number: ZN-015ca Name: Soln Present status: Hyper-muscle type  
  
Information:Soln was designed at Chronos Canada and successfuly adjusted at a late stage of development to be a hyper-muscle model. While harder to produce than most normal zoanoids, Soln has repeatedly proven near- indestructible and an excellent front-line trooper for the Chronos army.  
  
Abilities: Soln's armor is far above the norm for standard zoanoids, and is often compared to titanium plating. While the armor is largely adamantine, pliant "chinks" have been placed at the joints to prevent the loss of maneuverability that normally occurs with high-durability zoanoids.  
  
Soln has the equivalent strength of 15 men, and is capable of a maximum speed of 40 km/h.  
  
Height: 250cm Weight: 280kg 


	3. Chapter 3: We're Leaving

DocDragon: Hi. For this chapter, I've got my favourite member of the old Hyper Zoanoid Team 5 to do the disclaimer. Thancrus, if you please.  
  
Thancrus: Thank you. *ahem* DocDragon does not own Bio-Booster Armor: Guyver. He does own all the characters he created, and the zoanoids that appear in the Datafiles.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Again, time passed. It had been nearly a month since that human had caused the test mission to end in horrible failure, but he hadn't shown up again. "At least the final tests of the prototype Daelott zoanoid were nearly finished," Mondo thought to himself as he went down to what he liked to call the "Proving ground" where new zoanoids had their abilities tested to see if they were worthy of mass-production. Right now Daelott was in there taking his final combat tests. Mondo entered, elbowing his way the crowd of lab technicians that had gathered to watch, and looked through the one-way glass at the melee going on inside. It was Daelott versus at least a dozen zoanoids of varying models, and Daelott was winning. Right now he had a Voll by the ankles, and was swinging it around like a huge, furry club, walloping zoanoids left and right. "So, how long has this been going for?"  
  
"At least an hour, sir." One of the techs answered. "We've had to bring in fresh zoanoids twice."  
  
"So, Daelott's stamina is at expected levels?"  
  
Daelott tossed the Voll into a small cluster of zoanoids, bowling them over and sending the tossed one into the wall. "Yes. But we'd already guessed that from the fact that he routinely spends up to 4 days in Zoaform."  
  
"And his agility and reflexes?" Mondo's question answered itself as 2 Volls, a Soln, and a prototype Solkan quadruple-teamed Daelott. 30 seconds later, the Volls were recovering from having their heads smashed together, the Solkan, (which looked much like a Soln with the exception of rougher armor, more horizontally-oriented head spikes, and two HUGE claws and a smaller thumb claw on each hand) was trying to pull its claws free from the floor, and the Soln was laying on the floor, having been an unfortunate target for a kick to the groin-chink. "Never mind."  
  
"Hmmm. If I'd known that Daelott would be so. unbalanced, I would've picked a different subject." Daelott ducked a heavy punch aimed at his head from a Gregole on loan from the Japan branch and thrust his palm into its nose, causing it to break and the creature's eyes to tear up, much like the same thing done on a human.  
  
"Maybe, but you said yourself that this guy was probably the only one in the country who would survive processing. That, and his strangeness is actually beneficial in some cases." There was a large 'WHOMP' noise as Daelott and a flight-type zoanoid crashed to the floor, locked in some weird type of wrestling hold.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Like with the Lost Numbers. Normally they're difficult to control, but Daelott doesn't seem to have any trouble at all. Particularly with, well. You know."  
  
"Whom do I know?"  
  
"Umm, err. Lepiter."  
  
"Oh." As Lost Numbers went, Lepiter was one of the most difficult to control. In one of the most brazen displays of insubordination ever, Lepiter had bitch-slapped the entire lab staff and kicked Mondo in the balls, hard. If she hadn't knocked Mondo unconscious with that kick, she probably would've ended up telekinetically crushed. "How are those two getting along, anyway?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure. Daelott's not willing to let anybody pry into his private life, and nobody's willing to ask Lepiter as long as they're within kicking range. But we're guessing that their relationship is due to their odd mental states."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Indeed. This is perhaps the strangest behavior I've seen since- ACK!" The lab tech almost jumped into Mondo's arms as Daelott performed some sort of judo-flip on a Soln zoanoid, causing it to crash into the glass, its horn busting right through.  
  
"Get back in there," Mondo said to the zoanoid as he shoved it back into the fray. "You were saying?"  
  
"Um, yes," The lab techie wiped away the fear-sweat and continued. "As I was saying, this is the strangest behavior I've seen since the last time you had an idea with the, um. "Creativity" of Daelott's.  
  
"Oh well, good riddance to bad ideas, I say. At least his corpse was the only evidence of him anybody ever found. Jeez, what was I smoking when I came up with the idea for him?" Mondo watched as Daelott dodged a punch from another Soln, grabbed its arm, planted his foot in its shoulder-chink, and pulled, dislocating the creature's arm at the shoulder. Soln roared in pain, holding its arm as it fell to its knees, and collapsed.  
  
"Hey, boss, are we done yet? This is getting kinda boring." Daelott put his compounded eye up to the hole that Soln's horn had made.  
  
"In a minute. I want to test one last thing." Mondo telepathically commanded all the zoanoids to get out of the proving grounds, and they emitted a collective groan and limped, crawled, and dragged themselves out of there. "All right. Bring in the Ateme test type."  
  
The tech stared at Mondo like he was crazy. "Sir? Are you sure about that? I mean, we just finished adjusting him."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to send Ateme to his grave. I just want to test whether or not he can withstand transforming and fighting in his 3 forms. Now send him in!" The tech nodded nervously and pushed an intercom button.  
  
"Ateme, report to the proving grounds immediately." A few seconds later, what looked like a very creepy little human zipped into the room, blundered through the lab techs, skidding to a halt directly in front of Mondo and throwing up a ridiculous-looking salute. At first glance, you'd think it was some kind of goblin-thing. No hair, big pointy nose, equally big, googly eyes, no chin, pointy ears, and the fact that he barely stood 4'3".  
  
"Sir! I am here, Sir! What do you want me to do, Sir! ?" Ateme was enthusiastic, if not all that bright.  
  
"I want you to go in there and fight Daelott." Mondo pointed to the arena. Through the glass Ateme saw Daelott picking stuff out from between his armor plates with what looked like a piece of someone's armor, or claw, or some type of bony protuberance.  
  
"F-fight him? But sir, he's." All of Ateme's enthusiasm drained in a half- second.  
  
"You're not REALLY going to fight him. You're just going to transform a few times and we'll see what you can do." Mondo put on his most comforting face and tone of voice. "Now go in there and make me proud, boy."  
  
Ateme swelled with pride at being called Mondo's 'boy', and saluted again. "Sir Yes SIR, Sir! I will do it Sir!" He then trotted off through the quadruple-reinforced door to the arena and stood ready to give it his proverbial all.  
  
"All right, Ateme. Assume Bio-laser form and attack." Mondo ordered through the hole in the glass. Ateme grinned, and transformed, practically exploding out of his uniform as he grew to nearly twice his height, his skin turning an angry red, his finger and toenails turning into sharp little claws. Large bio-lasers appeared on his shoulders, each a multi- faceted lens with what looked like a large collection of fleshy tubes behind them, going from each facet into the shoulders and back of the creature. Its face was like something out of a sci-fi movie, dominated by some kind of plate that looked like someone had half-folded a piece of sheet metal diagonally, bent it until it curved 90 degrees, and affixed it to the creature's face. Ateme's eyes peeked out from hollows in the plate and whatever mouthparts it had were obscured by it. Daelott took up a battle stance, and readied for whatever attack Ateme would throw at him. Little did he know that Mondo was in total control of the zoanoid he was fighting against. "Ateme, charge up bio-lazers to full and fire at Daelott." The lenses on the shoulder cannons began to glow brightly and Daelott just managed to generate a glowing green shield before the lasers fired, hitting the barrier and exploding, throwing up a cloud of dust. "Now! While he's blinded by the dust! Transform into hyper-muscle form and charge him!" Ateme changed again, transforming into what looked like a dark blue alligator creature with 2 huge fins running down its back, and charged Daelott, who was still trying to waft the dust away. Daelott didn't see the fist until it was less than a millimeter away from his face.  
  
"Ohno! I'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorrEEHEEHEE!!!" Ateme dropped to his knees and apologized profusely as Daelott groaned, having been floored by the unexpected impact. Ateme continued his pathetic whimpering as Daelott managed to get back to his feet. His face-tentacles bent backwards, and then shot out toward the sobbing zoa.  
  
"Ateme! Jump and transform into flight form, NOW!" Mondo mentally commanded Ateme, who did as he was told. He jumped up just in time to avoid Daelott's tentacles, and transformed into a skinny bat-winged thing that flew up and out of Daelott's reach. Not to be denied revenge for that face-denting, Daelott leapt into the air and took flight, flexing his telekinetic muscle. Daelott chased the flying Ateme(who was still apologizing for hitting him) around the chamber for several minutes before catching up and pounding hard on the creature's back, knocking it to the floor. Daelott landed beside him.  
  
"Now we're even." Daelott swaggered over to the glass. "Hey boss! We done yet?" He shouted, "'Cuz I'm startin' to get bored in here!"  
  
"Um, sir?" One of the lab techs tapped Mondo on the shoulder. "Rocies says you've got a call in your office."  
  
"Tell him to take a message, I'm busy."  
  
"Sir, Rocies said to tell you it's 'him'." The tech replied. Mondo's face lost expression, except for his eyes open abnormally wide and shining with expectation.  
  
"Daelott, we're done here. Now if you'll excuse me." Mondo dashed out faster than anybody had ever seen him move, and was back in his office before anyone could stop him. Rocies was on the phone, talking to whoever "him" was.  
  
"Ah, he's just arrived." Rocies put his hand on the reciever and excitedly mouthed "It's HIM!" Mondo grabbed the phone from Rocies, gathered his composure, and spoke.  
  
"Dr. Balcus, it's a pleasure to hear from you."  
  
"Hello Mondo. You know why I've called." Balcus's voice was typically cold and emotionless.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Sir. I've given Daelott every test my branch is equipped for, and he's passed them all. I assure you that the Daelott zoaform is perfectly suited for combat."  
  
"That's not exactly why I called. It's about the prototype's mental state. Remember, I can read his mind from here."  
  
"Ah, yes. THAT. Well, I've been running genetic potential scans almost nonstop and I've got at least half a dozen candidates from the Chronos officer pool. As for the prototype. Well, he's just going to be too difficult to reprocess into something more obedient."  
  
"Hmm." Mondo wondered for a second whether that was a good "Hmm." Or a bad "Hmm." "Send me the final status report once you're done selecting the processing candidates and have disposed of the prototype. I have a good feeling about your latest creation." And with that, he hung up.  
  
Mondo slowly put the receiver back on the hook, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He stood there before breaking into a full-blown happy dance. "Rocies, give all non-essential personnel the day off and order me a pizza! My future at Chronos is shining ever-brighter!" Meanwhile, someone else's future was dimming. Daelott had been psychically eavesdropping all the while and the events that had transpired were hanging over him like the sword of Damocles. Why? Why was he to be destroyed? Why couldn't they just keep him around as an example, like they did with the other lost numbers and prototypes? He wandered the Chronos building for hours, his wanderings eventually leading him to just outside the room where Lepiter was housed. He knocked, and entered.  
  
"Daelott? You okay?" Lepiter asked, seeing the gloom writ over Daelott's face. Daelott looked over the closest thing he had to a significant other, her normally pretty face a mask of concern. She would be considered quite the beautiful dark-skinned woman, except for the fact that her stomach had a large scar that stretched from her ribcage to her pelvis, and the skin around it was discolored. He smiled, sensing her concern, even without the use of his power. "No. I want you to gather every zoanoid that I still have under my command.  
  
We're leaving."  
  
Development code: ATT-066 Serial Number: YZN-030-MO Name:Ateme Present Status: Multi-phase prototype  
  
Information: Created by Doctor Mondo in an attempt to create a viable zoanoid type out of the ill-fatted ATT line, this particular model does not possess the full polymorphic abilities of the previous attempts. Instead, it possesses 3 different zoaforms that it can change between as the situation changes. Information on each form is summarized below.  
  
Bio-Blaster form: This form possesses 2 biolasers mounted on its shoulders, each consisting of 20 hexagonal "lenses". Each one can be fired individually for an extremely low-power blast or charged and fired simultaneously for a much higher-level blast. However, its strength is only 3 times that of a normal human, and its durability leaves much to be desired. Also, it is not much faster than a normal human.  
Height: 202 cm  
Weight: 106 kg  
  
Flight-type form: Capable of flight, this form posesses a flight-speed of 50 km/h and can fly for up to 1000 km before stopping. It is capable of mid- air manouvres that make it nearly unhittable by any anti-air weaponry, which is neccessary due to its lack of durability and strength. It is only 4 times stronger than a normal human, and its durability is not that much better than its bio-blaster form.  
  
Height: 199 cm  
Weight: 90 kg  
  
Hyper-Muscle form: This form is designed purely for strength and durability, and has more physical power than both of the other forms combined. In addition to a bite pressure of over 2000 kg/cm^2, it possesses 11 times the strength of a normal human, and thick, scaly skin that can withstand any form of conventional weapons fire.  
  
Height: 223 cm  
Weight: 141 kg  
  
Development Code: FLT- 1101 Serial Number: YZN-020-MO Name:Lepiter Present Status: Defective Incomplete Zoanoid  
  
Information: Created at Chronos Canada as an attempt to create a viable female zoanoid, development of this model was halted after genetic potential tests to determine the success rate of future processing revealed a success rate of 1 in 100 million. While official development has ceased, the processing file is often tweaked by scientists with time on their hands in an attempt to create the first mass-produced female zoanoid, and reap the immense reward.  
  
Abilities: Lepiter was designed as a flight-type zoanoid with a 20 km/h flight speed and a 50 km travel radius. This model is also capable of spitting a highly corrosive phlegm that can melt through a mid-sized car. Durability is above-average for a flight-type zoanoid, and it's strength is 8 times that of a normal human.  
  
Height: 215 cm Weight: 110 kg 


End file.
